


The Island Gildread

by Trying_To_Be_Happy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Castles, Cuz Paulie needs that paycheck, Multi, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Time Skip, Proly going to add more ships, Rape, i might not know how fanfics work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_To_Be_Happy/pseuds/Trying_To_Be_Happy
Summary: Koby is invited by Hina to hunt down some pirates. After getting tossed overboard and badly injured, Rayleigh pulls him from the sea and brings him to a mysterious island. The marines are on a rampage trying to find Koby, but all Rayleigh wants is a piece of cake. Pink cake.





	1. The Marine Wakes Up

The Captains Bell rang loud and clear through the room. Technically, he didn't have to wake up then. But he liked to wake up when the Captains did, because the time between that and the next bell was a great time to eat before the rush. He got up and went over to the mirror on his wall, undressing out of his nightclothes. He looked at himself, frowning. His fellow men had always begged him not to train up, saying he was "beautiful" and "tasty". Garp would always get mad and run around punching people into the air, telling them to stop being perverted and train more. But Koby had been trying to gain more weight, and even now, he still had such a gentle frame. 

"Well, Admiral Kizaru isn't all that muscle-y so maybe...."

Koby's thoughts drifted, as he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the bath. Once he was done taking his shower, he combed through his hair, cleaned his room, and dressed himself for the day. He had just been promoted to Sergeant, and boy was it great!

Heading out to the breakfast hall, he greeted the Captains before going to get his food.

"Should we even let that brat eat with us?" One asked.

"Shut up,Daryl" The men laughed in unison. "He'll be a captain before you know it, the way he's rising through the ranks, so don't even worry about it."

Koby smiled to himself. It was nice to hear that his seniors though he would be their level soon. That they had faith in him. He sat down next to Smoker with his tray and began to eat.

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA-"

"Smoker NO"

"But-"

"NO!!!!"

Koby watched as the two went back and forth. It was probably either about Sakazuki, Garp, Kizaru, or -most likely- the Straw Hat Pirates. Their captain was the reason he was even allowed to become a marine, but to Smoker, he was the bane of his existence. He also hated how lazy and slow Kizaru was, how meddlesome and bossy Sakazuki was, and how irritating Garp was. Koby smiled at the man through his chewing. He seemed to hate the whole world.  
Koby finished his breakfast and helped Tashigi calm Smoker down. 

"There, there, Smoker-san, I know how Sakazuki is, but you just have to bear with it!"

"I ain't bearin' with SHIT."

"Smoker!" Cried Tashigi.

"NO!!! He can't just order me over to the West Blue for no reason other than he felt like it!!! I'm not going ANYWHERE!!!!!!"

Koby helped settle him down, and then the bell rang for the lower orders, so he let Tashigi take care of the bristling animal.


	2. Blue Side, Port A, 7:00 Sharp

Koby was just about to get started his day when he was stopped by Hina. 

"Hey cutie~! Haven't seen you in a while! Did you miss me!?"

Koby smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah~! I missed you too Miss Hina~!"

The pink-haired Captain always felt like his mother. If Smokers grumblings, and the mens "boys nights" didn't make this place feel like home, then Hina most certainly did.

"Do you have anything big to do today?" She asked, rummaging through her bag.

"No, why?" Koby asked looking up at her.

Hina pulled out a wanted poster. "Ah ha! Here it is!"

She handed it to Koby, and he looked it over. "The Cattle-Squash Pirates?"

"Yep" She said. "We're headed out to go deal with them right now. Do you wanna come?"

Kobys eyes lit up. "Yes please!!!"

Hina smiled. "Great! Meet me at the Blue Side, Port A, 7:00 sharp."

"Yes mamm~!"

Koby saluted Hina, and she sharply turned around to head off to her mens barracks. Koby raced to his room. He began packing all of his essentials. Smiling to himself the whole way, he finally raced back out the door. Glancing at the watch on his wrist he could see it was 7:00 sharp. He looked up to see a happy Hina with a great warship behind her. He smiled. She waved. They boarded.

The ship was so large. The mast seeming to stretch up to wherever. Koby had been with the Marines for some time now, but it seemed as though he was always training on the island with Garp, rather than fighting actual pirates. As such, he still couldn't get used to the massive size of the bohemoth warships. Hina had him sent downstairs to her room. All the other Sergeant rooms were full, and she said the she 'would never let him sleep with a bunch of sex-feind loser boys'. Whatever that meant. Sex was a word the marines back on base used when they taunted him. But try as he might to get a definition for it, no one would speak for Garps direct orders. And it didn't help that the burly Marine had torn it out of every dictionary there was. Koby unpacked his stuff into drawers to headback upstairs. Once all of the men where nice and settled in, he leaned on the edgeof the ship, to watch the Marineford sink into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to post the first 5 today, and then I'll start posting once a day, ok? Also, I feel like I messed up Hinas personality. She's supposed to be more chill.....


	3. Erdin And The Stranger

"Erdin."

"You"

"Why are you causing so much trouble for the Yonko?"

"Because I can."

"Leave the boy alone, already!"

"He thinks he's all that, when I've been here since long before!"

"Erdin."

"No. Maybe I couldn't defeat Roger, but I could give him a run for his money! I demand to keep that respect! Just because I'm getting old and grey it's whatever now!?"

"But your troubling behavior is sending Marines your way. And besides, it's their era now. Their time to make the rules, to sail the seas, to be the legends!"

"TO HELL WITH THAT!!!! WHOS ERA!?!?!? IT'S STILL MINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!"

The two men looked at one another. The old man named Erdin was almost gasping for air. The other man, in a long dark cloak looked at him in sympathy. The man wasn't where he once was. A meeting with the Marines would be his last.The only reason Shanks hadn't killed him, was on the other man's request.

Erdin took his hands off his knees and painfully straightened up. "I can still take the Marines."

"Erdin, no you-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" If I can't even defend myself, then it IS my time to go." 

Erdin turned and left. The cloaked man was left on the beach staring after him, with a sorrowful look in his eyes. He turned to the sky, and sighed.


	4. Into The Raging Storm

Koby woke up. His hair was being gently caressed, and his hips had a hand on them as well. He looked up to see that he was laying on his stomach, his face between Hinas breasts.

"Ah! Good morning Koby~!"

"G-good morning Miss Hina!!!!"

Hina laughed as Kobys face turned bright red. He got up and immediately took a shower. After finishing, he went back and got fussed over by Hina whilst he dressed. She yelled at him that higher ups are allowed a change in uniform, trying to pressure him into wearing a pink version of it. Where on Earth did she pull that out from?

Going downstairs after breakfast and games, some yelled out, "Pirates at the starboard side!!!"

Hina and Koby flew off the bed and up to the deck. 

"There they are" Said Hina."The Cattle Squash Pirates."

Koby squinted. A man sat on the figurehead of the ship. He was old, wearing black white and orange. With suspenders.

"Is that the captain?" Koby asked.

"Yes."

"He seems a bit old to be a pirate."

"He was during and before Rogers time."

"Well what's he still doing sailing?"

"Some don't give up as easy as others."

Hina pulled on the hems of her gloves, and Koby got excited. He loved seeing strong Marines show their stuff in battle!

Hina readied all the men, and they were already in position when the first cannonball struck.

Chaos was everywhere. The two ships had pulled up, right alongside each other, bombarding each other with cannonballs. Hinas ship, being standard Marine style, faired much better than the pirates wooden boat. Everyone was doing their own thing, when all of the sudden, the sky turned pitch black. Waves higher than he'd ever seen slammed into both boats. The pirates boat sank instantly into the sea, and Koby was thrown over the side of his own. 

He gasped for air every time he came up. The waves threw him about every which way one might think of. He tried to cling to things he knew would float, but waves kept crashing down on his head, bringing the both of them under. He was slammed into a piece of mast, and drifted unconscious in the raging sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mind, I'll only be posting the first 4 today. But I already have 8 so don't worry~!
> 
> Ps this is a mostly Rayleigh/Koby fic, but that don't mean Hina can't be touchy-feely~!


	5. On The Shores Of Cayusse Island

Rayleigh left the bar with a sour look. A sudden storm had put and end to the battle, with the pirates being the worse for wear. The crew had all been pulled out of the sea and executed, save for their captain who was missing. Rayleigh headed to the shore to finish his drink.

Walking down the shoreline, he began to see bits and pieces of Erdins ship. So it reaches even here, huh? He grimaced and kept walking. Now he was seeing Marine flags and- what's this now? There, laying in the soft pale sand, was the body of a young Marine.

Rayleigh ran over. He gave the boy a look-over. His clothes were torn to shreds. His pink wavy hair forming a halo round his head. And his soft white skin lay bruised and troubled.

The waves tugged at the side of his body still facing the sea. Rayleigh grinned. 

"Ah, no ya don't ya pesky waves. The only one molesting this body shall be me!"

Rayleigh gently reached under the boy, pulling him into a gentle embrace. He slowly stood back up, and turned, bring the boy back to his ship.

They sailed for a long time. The boy was always asleep. Trauma to the head had him in a coma. Rayleigh spent the evenings laying by his side, caressing his small face, smiling as the boy would unconsciously wrap his arms around the older man in his slumber.

Eventually, they reached an island that Rayleigh liked to frequent. It harbored an abandoned castle. He found the kings room, which was the one he always used, and lay the boy down on the side sofa. He then bathed him, and dressed him in nightclothes. Gently lowering him onto the bed, Rayleigh lit a candle and left to find some food.

It was dawn when the boy woke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback if you have any please~! Also, I hope you like so far!


	6. The Missing Kingdom

Koby woke in a bed he didn't recognize. His first though was that it was the Marineford, or the ship. But no one had a bed this soft and squishy, not even Miss Hina. He felt around. He was covered in a thick, heavy blanket, and wearing only a satin slip. Or was it silk? He didn't know the difference between the two. He tried to push himself up, but a gentle hand came down on his chest.

  
"No, no, my sweet, don't get up. You aren't well yet" Said a deep and calming voice.

  
Kobys eyes fluttered, trying to keep awake. But then he gave in to the haze in his had and fell back asleep.

  
Rayleigh looked at the boy. He had been fighting his body, but just then gave up. Giving in to some much needed rest. Rayleigh chuckled to himself. He got up, and went to make breakfast. For the rest of the week, Koby had spent his time drifting back and forth between being conscious and unconscious. Most of the time, he was the latter. Rayleigh had been doing his best to get him to talk. He now knew that the boys name was Koby, that he was a Sergeant, and that he was apprenticed under the ruthless Garp.

  
Rayleigh lovingly stroked the boys head. He kissed his nose, and his cheeks, and in between his brows. He would glide his hand gently over the boys smooth tummy, reaching down into his nether regions, but never touching quite. He was truly surprised at how soft the boy was.

  
"Why, there's not a bit of muscle on you, lad!"

  
Koby mumbled sweet nonsense in his sleep, and curled into Rayleigh's embrace. The week after that, Koby was awake much more often. He and the man named Rayleigh would play cards and read books and eat. He thanked him over and over and over again, but the kind man didn't seem to mind.

  
"This is a palace? Yours?"

  
"Yes."

  
"I wasn't aware that you were a King !!! Is this okay?"

  
"It's alright little one. My kingdom is long gone. Only the castle still stands."

  
Koby looked up at him sorrowfully. Rayleigh gave a quiet laugh and lay him down once more.

  
"Next week, let's see if you can walk."

  
He could. Koby walked all over the palace. To the bathrooms, and the kitchens, and all of the bedrooms and lounges. How does a King lose his whole kingdom? Koby wondered. There was nobody else but the two, and upon peering outside, he could clearly see that yes indeed, the only kingdom there was was in ruins. Night time came, and Koby let it slip from his mind. The kind older man was waiting for him in the bed. He was very particular about Koby sleeping with him. But Rayleigh-san must have been lonely, and the warmth of the man's broad chest and wide shoulders comforted him to an insane degree. The two slept soundly enough, but out on the sea, a storm approached. In more ways than just the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo. Do u like?


	7. GIL The Log Pose That Came From An Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I have job training and so I completely forgot to update, whoops!

Hina came out of the bathroom with red, puffy eyes. Her men knew better than to say anything, but Smoker could give a damn about her pride. She was on _his_ ship now.

  
"Get over yourself Hina. Seriously."

Hina whipped around to glare at him. "When my little munchkin is GONE!?"

  
Smoker sighed. "You're the one who got him lost dumbass. Do you see me losing Tashigi all the time? Geez, how irresponsible."

  
Hinas eyes widened in a terrible mix of emotions.

  
"Don't listen to him, Hina!" Scolded Tashigi. "He's lost me plenty of times!"

  
Hina looked up. "Yeah, but he found you again, didn't he?"

  
Tashigi looked down at her shoes. Smoker turned.

  
"Oh and did I mention that the reason I wanted you sailing was because we heard a report of a pink haired Marine being pulled out of the sea on the shores of Cayusse Island?"

  
Hina couldn't believe her ears. She ran upstairs to the long range Den Den Mushi to try and get more information.

  
The next morning, they were on the island, and Hina was running around like a madman trying to find out who had seen Koby, if it  _was_ Koby, who took him, and _where_. The most she got was that it was indeed Koby, he was taken by a tall man with a sword in his belt, and that they had headed off to some island no one knew.

  
"What the  _hell_ is The Island of Gildread, Smoker, and where can I find it?"

  
"I just talked to Sengoku. He says...."

  
"HE SAYS WHAT?"

  
"He says The Island of Gildread is an island that's always moving. It belongs to the only person who has an eternal log pose to it."

  
"Which is _who_? " Hina questioned.

  
"Well apparently it's The Dark King Rayleigh."

  
Hina sighed. Then she screamed. "Rayleigh!?!?!?"

  
"Don't get yer panties in a twist." Smoker said with a sigh. "Sengoku's sending Aokiji to assist. He's almost here."

  
Hina calmed down. Smoker went back to the ship, leaving her to her own thoughts and worries. Smoker thought about it. _Why Koby? Did the man know he was apprenticed under Garp?  Is this some sort of ransom deal?_  Smoker couldn't figure it out, and he knew they wouldn't until they got there, so he gave up. Then, another thought struck him. _Wait a minute, isn't it an island you can only get to if you have an eternal log pose? And doesn't Rayleigh have the only one???_ Smoker sighed, his mood turned sour. Unless Aokiji could pull a log pose to the island out of his ass, saving Koby would be damn near impossible. Smoker headed back up to see Hina talking with Aokiji. In the admirals hand was an eternal log pose that read "GIL"

  
Smoker chuckled to himself.  _Well, waddaya know?_


	8. Den Den Mushi In The Basement

Aokiji, Smoker, Hina, and Tashigi set down. They had landed on the shores of a bustling island of energy.

  
"Hold up!" Hina said, "According to _you_ the island is supposed to be long since _abandoned_! So why are all these people here now!?"

  
Aokiji turned to her. "The log pose said Gil, not Gildread, Hina."

  
Hina turned red. "Then how is it of any help to us at all!?" She hissed between her teeth.

  
"It's of help to us, because this island had a Den Den Mushi exclusively for calling Rayleigh's direct line. So his allies can warn him of things." Hina started looking around. "If Rayleigh has  _any_ interest in giving us the boy back, he'll pick up very quickly."

  
Aokiji led them straight to a shady looking gypsy shop, flipped a coin to the lady at the counter, and then lead them all into the back. There was a secret door that led to a room full of Den Den Mushi. Hina made a beeline straight for the one that resembled Rogers former first mate.

  
"Is this the one?" She asked.

  
"Yes." Aokiji replied calmly.

  
She picked up the receiver and pushed the only button on it. _Peroperopero, peroperopero, peroperopero_. It rang three times before the telltale _Kachank_.

  
A deep voice on the other end spoke out. "Yes, who is this?"

  
"IT'S HINA OF THE MARINES YOU SUNOVABITCH!!!!" Aokiji and Smoker looked at each other. This was  _not_ what they were hoping would happen. "GIVE ME BACK MY  _FUCKING_ KOBY, OR SO HELP ME, I'LL--"

  
"Yeah, yeah, no worries, he's here. He was _very_ badly injured, so I thought I'd patch him up."

  
Hina looked at the Den Den Mushi like it owed her money (Or a young Marine) and was obviously much more relieved.

  
"So when are you going to hand him over?" She said smugly.

  
The voice on the other end got quiet.

  
"......................."

  
"Hmmmm......................."

  
"When I  _feel_ like it."

  
_Kachank._

  
Hina stood there in shock.

  
"He hung up. THAT SUNOVABITCH _HUNG UP_!!!!" Tashigi cowered behind Aokiji. "And what is the FUCK does WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT MEAN!?!?!?" She screeched. Aokiji and Smoker had to drag her out of the basement room.

  
"So I guess now we play the waiting game?"

  
Smoker and Aokiji looked back at Tashigi.

  
"Yeah." Said Smoker. "Yeah, now we play the waiting game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start writing another fanfic.... I should finish this one first, though shouldn't I?


	9. Chapter 9

Koby wandered through the castles halls. The floor was centered by long stretches of beautiful oriental rugs, the walls framed with paintings and scrolls of art. He walked past row after row of fancy vases. Rayleigh had told him he could go explore the castle while he made the two of them snacks. Koby wanted to go outside, but he knew that Rayleigh thought the wild beasts out there too dangerous for him, so he wouldn't. If the mysterious King came back to find Koby missing, he would be very worried. Koby smirked.  _I'm a sergeant! Otherwise known as an ensign! I can handle all of those beasts out there! The_ only  _reason I'm not a Captain is that Garp san's standards are higher than policy mandates!_  

 

He looked into various rooms to see what they held. There was a room with lot's of art. Paints and pens and inks and papers strewn about haphazardly. Then, there was a room of treasure! Gold and silver rivers spilled onto a gorgeous marble floor beneath. Most of the rooms Koby entered were empty. They had cobwebs, and water streamed down from the ceiling, leakage points hidden away from sight. It was sad, the state of subversion the castle was falling into. But he noted that there were quite a few rooms that were upkept. The kitchens were clean enough, and the living room was very lavish and clean. The most ornate pieces of furniture you'd ever seen filled the room. Fancy rugs all over the floor, and soft throws draped over couches and chairs and tables. There was the courtyard, who's flowers were kind of dying, and then the bedroom. The bedroom with which Koby had spent the majority of his early days there was, perhap, the grandest room of them all. 

 

The room was a great circular room, with a domed roof. The ceiling had painted on it exquisite fresco's with accents of all kinds of precious metals. The walls of the room were pitch black, running down them were sapphires, emeralds, citrine, and amethysts of varying color and size. The floor was also black. Tiles switching between obsidian and marble.  Set into the floor were mysterious candles that had flames which shined all the colors of the rainbow, and streams of water. Steps going down with little waterfalls led to the bed. Koby had thought it strange at first, but only just then figured out  _why._ The bed was actually one of those mysterious  _Poneglyph_ blocks. It had been split into four pieces, and a bed erected between them. Poles which attached them at the top were used to drape heavy thick curtains. 

 

Koby flopped down on the bed. He slowly dragged his hand over the soft blankets. He had really never felt anything like it. It felt like it was the softest thing in the world. He stared at the strange writings on the Poneglyph posters. The only thing stranger than this unknown language had to be the King who had a bed made out of it. He thought about the man who had brought him there.  _Rayleigh, he said his name was._ He turned over. "He isn't such a bad guy." He said to the crystals. "He  _saved_ me from the sea. He nursed me back to health. And he's been nothing short of heavenly." At the word heavenly his mind drifted to and image of Rayleigh, just getting up in the morning, hair tousled, no shirt.

 

He blinked. And then sneezed. And then he blushed  _ **VERY**_ hard. "Stop it, Koby! You can't just imagine other people with their clothes off! And sure he's  _really_ good looking, but he'd be really grossed out being looked at like that!!!" 

 

"Oh, really? I don't think I'd mind, actually." Saud a voice behind him. Koby whipped around, faster even than he though Kizaru could. Leaning up against the Poneglyph pillar with an eyebrow raised was none other than the mysterious King Rayleigh himself.

 

Koby put his head in both of his hands, his face more red than Sakazuki's suit, as Rayleigh let a good natured bout of laughing.

 

Could things get  _any_ worse!?!?!?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't update regularly because I am a horrible person.  
> I hope you like this anyways  
> Also, apparently these things are supposed to be proofread by someone else, so sorry.


	10. Dress Nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot Hina's speech thing in the earlier chapters. I'll get it right from now on.   
> Also, there will occasionally be art.  
> This is proofread only by me.   
> Hope you guys like it!   
> (Please comment, I am lonely)

Smoker and the other officers sat down on the deck for lunch. Aokiji was easily besting Tashigi in cards, while Hina read a book. "Smoker-san!" An ensign called. "Admiral Sakazuki is on the den den mushi! He wishes to speak with Kuzan!"

 

Aokiji looked up from the game. He threw down a winning hand. "Aaaargh!" Tashigi yelled in defeat.

 

"Tell him I'm busy" Aokiji looked at the forlorn Tashigi. "Would you like a rematch?" Tashigi scowled, thinking about how Aokiji was shirking his duties.

 

_Yep. Definitely  'lazy justice'._ Tashigi thought. But she wanted that rematch bad, so she said "Sure."

 

Smoker sighed. Putting down his fork, he got up. "I'll go talk to Sakazuki." He followed the young Marine below deck. Smoker went into his office while the other Marine went into Aokiji's temporary room to transfer the call. Smoker lit up, and leaned back in his chair. Crossing his legs one over the other on top of his desk. He reached out, and grabbed the receiver off of the sleeping transponder snail. Soon enough, the rings began. 

 

_Peroperopero. Kachank._ "Admiral Sakazuki, this is Smoker."

 

"Why is this Smoker?"

 

"Admiral Aokiji is tied up at the moment."

 

"How tied up could the man be?" There was a pause. "And tell me truthfully, is he just lazing about?"

 

Smoker thought about lying. But Sakazuki caught Aokiji lazing about with Kizaru so many times that it didn't really matter. "Yeah, he's just playing cards upstairs with Tashigi."

 

The was an angry snarl from the other end, and then the silence returned. "Who's there with you?" Sakazuki asked. Smoker didn't see why.

 

"No one. And my door is shut tight. Was there something confidential that you wanted to ask me?" 

 

"Kind of. I want you to let the others know to head back here."

 

_What!?_   "What?" 

 

"The island of Gildread is likely to be nowhere near Gil, so there's no point in staying. And I want  _you_ back asap."

 

Smoker was confused.  _Why did he emphasize he wanted_ me? "Understood. I'll let Aokiji-san know. And the confidential matters?"

 

"Hmmm. Dress nicely. I'm taking you to dinner."

 

_Kachank._

 

Smoker looked at the den den mushi. Admiral Sakazuki did  _not_ just say what he thought he did. Did he want to tell Smoker about the confidential matters over food? Or was Smoker not imagining that it sounded very much like a  _date?_ He put it out of his mind. He'd never understand crazy people like Sakazuki no matter how hard he tried. Smoker headed upstairs to play some cards with the much more personable Admiral of ice.


	11. From The Brain To The Mouth Without Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know anyone who would like to draw art for this, please let me know! I love collabs~!

Koby sulked by the fireplace. Just a few hours ago, he was caught calling Rayleigh "really good looking." Rayleigh thought it was funny, sure, but that didn't make Koby feel any better. In fact, he felt kind of  _worse_. What if Rayleigh never took him seriously again? He was probably chuckling to himself about 'youth these days, or, these younguns are so cute' or something!

 

"I am decidedly  _not_ thinking anything along the lines of 'youth these days, or, these younguns are so cute'."

 

Koby was flustered with his ridiculous amount of shame. Could his face get any redder? Could it feel any hotter? COULD HIS HANDS BE ANY SWEATIER?? And the most important question of all,  _did he really say all that out loud?_

 

Rayleigh looked at him with a pitying smile. "Maybe, probably, yes, and  _definitely yes."_   Koby felt so embarrassed he could cry. "Please don't cry. I would feel very upset with myself if  I made you cry." Said Rayleigh. Koby looked up at him, but stopping before their eyes could meet. 

 

"If I do, it's not your fault Rayleigh. It's my stupid mouth that doesn't have any filter to it." Rayleigh smiled, more happily and patted the cushion on the couch next to him. 

 

"Why don't you come sit over here! We can play a game of cards before we dig into dinner! Since I missed you for lunch, what with the hiding-in-shame-by-yourself in the empty room and all!" Koby cringed at the  _very_ accurate description of himself.

 

Rayleigh looked up worried at the action. "I shouldnt've brought that up, huh?" Koby shook his head quietly, hoping to get across the message that it was fine. Rayleigh exhaled loudly. "Whew~! Thank goodness you're not angry with me!"

 

Koby pursed his lips together as tight as he could before thinking to himself;  _I need to find out why my brain keeps connecting to my mouth and make it **stop.**_

 

Rayleigh shuffled the cards and delt them out. He turned to Koby with a radiant smile. "You go first!"

 

 

 


	12. Self Controll

Smoker opened the door and strolled inside. "Here are the reports, Hina." There was a squeak, and he looked up. Tashigi was seated in Hina's lap, face beat red, just breaking off from a kiss. Smoker sighed. "Damn it, Hina,  _again?"_ Hina shrugged whilest Tashigi stuttered and tried to fix the situation. "Well, whatever." Smoker put the papers on Hina' desk and left.

 

Smoker went up to the deck. Some of the more infuriating  lower orders sat playing poker by the foremast. Smoker went over to kick their chips and cards overboard before heading to the Wheel.  _They're not off duty till 5:00._

 

Smoker looked at the rows of log poses. He turned to the one the helmsman was using. It was an eternal logpose to the MarineFord. Smoker sighed again. They were only about a week from the MarineFord and he felt more and more apprehensive about that  _dinner_ as each day went by. He thought about how he had torn apart his closet the day before looking for something nice. Maybe his regular would-- no, who was he kidding?

 

He  _could_ always ask Hina, but that was a death sentence. She would be sure to try and stuff him into something pink with flowers on it. Something that only she or Koby could make work. Why did she always try that out with him? He was a big burly man. And not a fan of the color pink.

 

 _"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ A gut-wrenching, blood-curdling scream came twisting from the lower decks. Without a moments notice, Smoker embraced the power of his Devil Fruit and flew down to see who was attacking them. Turn out, it was Hina.

 

"You need to stop attacking young Marines."

 

"He was peeping." Hina deadpanned.

 

"Lewdly!" Tashigi added in.

 

"Oh?" Smoker turned to the Marine laying bleeding and bruised on the floor for confirmation. "Is this true?"

 

The Marine looked up at Smoker with the biggest puppy eyes he'd ever seen. "It's all their fault! Two chicks making out right next door and I'm not even allowed to peep? They were doing it to get my attention you know." Smoker tilted his head.

 

"Didja ever just think that maybe they're dating?"

 

The Marine looked at Smoker incredulously. "Girls don't date girls."

 

Smoker sighed and turned back to the fuming Hina. No one  _ever_ said anything about her preference and got away with it. "Do what you must." He said exasperated. 

 

_Why does it always feel like I'm the only Marine who has even a tiny shred of self controll?_


	13. Running Away

Rayleigh smiled at the smol boy sleeping in his bed. An amusing set of events had made dinner awkward, but Rayleigh thought it was very cute.  _You think everything about the boy is cute_ Rayleigh chastised himself. From down the hall, a familiar sound had started up.  _Peroperopero. Peroperopero._ Rayleigh shut the door.  _CLANK. SHIT!_ He hoped that it hadn't woken up Koby.

 

Koby looked up at the door. It was closed.  _Rayleigh must have shut it._ Slowly getting out of the bed, he crossed the room and opened the door. The corridor was completely dark _save_ for the bend at the end of it, showing that a room in the other hallway had a light on. Koby smiled to himself.  _That old man works too hard! He needs to get some rest!_

 

Koby grabbed a fluffy robe and treked down the hallway to convince the older man to get his beauty sleep.  _Not that he needs it._ Koby thought. When he reached the room, he heard Rayleigh talking to someone over a Den Den Mushi. Not wanting to disturb their conversation, he stood outside the door.

 

"Yeah, Hina's pissed off." Said a voice on the other end, laughing loudly. Koby opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop! But.....

 

"Hahaha! I said I wouldn't keep him forever didn't I?"

 

"Oh, did you?"

 

"Well, I at least  _implied_ it!"

 

The two laughed together. Koby wanted to laugh too, but thought about how worried Hina must be. Then, the other voice said something  _really bad._

 

 

"So how's Rogers old first mate, the Dark King doing anyways?" 

 

All of the sudden, everything was pushed into perspective.  _He had thought he'd recognized his face from somewhere when they first met!!!!_

 

Koby's face set into a scowl. The man in question was a  _pirate._ And not just any old pirate, but  _Roger's FIRST MATE._ Koby understood why Hina was so worried about him.  _I need to leave. Now. It's no wonder he didn't mind my ramblings! He must've done it with thousands of Marineford boys! He was just going to use me and throw me away. _Koby looked up with defiance in his eyes.  _Well, we'll just see about that!_

 

Making sure to hide his haki like how Garp showed him, Koby changed into some clothes and ran out into the islands woods. Dark trees whipped by him in the speed of his stride, seeming to reach down and try to grab him. The sky was an ominous purple black color, and something very large moved in behind him. Covering his fists with haki, he took some of the animals that jumped at him down. In front of him, the coast awaited, and a boat. He jumped onboard the small vessel, and seeing everything fully stocked, set sail immediately.

 

Rayleigh ended the call. He sighed and looked up to go, when he saw the door ajar.  _When had that happened? _Realization dawned on him.  _"Oh no."_   He looked out the window, and sure enough, Koby was sailing away. But he didn't know about the Endaki! 

 

"Damn it! I should have sensed him! I got too comfortable!" Rayleigh grabbed some real pants and a coat and ran outside. It was too dangerous for the boy to leave on his own, and besides...... He was Rayleigh's special cake........

 

 


	14. Tea That Is Decidedly Not Suitable For Drinking

Smoker looked at the show in front of him. An all-out fist fight.  _This is just ridiculous._ He thought to himself. He had expected Aokiji's men to behave much better than this when the lazy Admiral was away. He was wrong. After a knife was pulled into the fight, Smoker was forced to step in. The two were separated, and Smoker gave a long lecture about how Marines should behave.

 

"I shouldn't need to be lecturing a bunch of fully-grown adults!" He screamed. "Look at the lowest orders!" He pointed at a group of young sea-dogs fresh out of the academy. "These little twiddle scunts behave better than you lot!!!" The group of bruised and battered Marines lowered their heads. "Get on with it!" He yelled. And stormed off.

 

Later on that day, the one who instigated the fight, an Ensign named Curly went to his best friend's bunk to talk. "Ay, Chuck."

 

"Yeah, Curly?"

 

"Can ya' believe tha' damn Smaukr? He'd an ass all 'a' way fru' Nord Blue to Soud, wouldn' ya' agree?"

 

"Maybe." Chuck responded, shrugging his shoulders. "Why?"

 

"I be thinkin' 'e' shou' ma' a pran'!" Chuck looked up from polishing his boots.

 

"WHAT?" Even after all the years they'd spent on the sea together, Chuck still had a hard time deciphering some of Curly's harsh sea-speak.

 

"I SAY'D A PRAAANNNK." He put hard emphasis on the k sound. 

 

"Got it. Wat'd ya' have in mind?" Chuck asked. He actually didn't mind Curly's idea. Even if it might get them beat up, Smoker wasn't the type to kill fellow Marines like Sakazuki.

 

"Kehkehkeh! Jus' ya' waid!" Curly pulled a vial from his front pocket. "An' looky 'ere! A bolly o' paia'!" Chuck took the bottle from Curly's hands.

 

Chuck read the label. " _Parasiliame; For complete submission of intended victim."_ Curly grinned at Chuck.

 

"Ain' it genus'!?" Chuck chukcled darkley.

 

"Indeed it is."

 

That night, a miss Silya left a tray of tea by Smoker's bed for when he returned from his bath. Silya didn't know this, for no one could, but that tea......

 

Was decidedly  _not_ suitable from drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh what even kind of way of talking is this? URgh. Also, about to add a rape tag. sorry the story changed so much. please leave if you feel uncomfortable. No worries, though, Curly does NOT get any action.


	15. Diving Into The Sea Headfirst

Koby looked out at the dark rolling waves. They seemed endless. He looked behind him. The door to the castle was open, and a small light was making its way down the steps. Rayleigh has apparently found out about his escape and was coming after him. All of the sudden, Koby felt a fear that hadn’t been there before.

_There’s a very good chance that the only reason he was kind was because I didn’t know the truth about who he was. Now that I know, and he knows I know, that safety net is gone._

Koby looked back at the water. It was pitch black, but he felt something massive swimming below the surface. Overwhelmed, he hid his face, bring his knees up to his chest.

”I never should have left!” he wailed helplessly. The sudden understanding of how massive the ocean was, and that he didn’t know if he was even still in the same sea he was taken from hit him like a rouge wave. When had Rayleigh shown him pain, anger, or fear? He questioned himself to think about even one instance of it. Perhaps the pirate was too old to hurt him? Maybe he just wanted a friend. Koby pulled out the oars to turn back around, when the force beneath the waters made a sharp turn _up._

The boat turned, water filled Kobys lungs. He was about to be dragged beneath the sea and killed by a sea king of immeasurable size, because he was stupid and forgot that he wasn’t _a walking log pose._ With the last of his breath he screamed out to the only other person on the island. He didn’t know if the old man would save him, since he had just tried to run away, but it was worth a try.

 

”RAYLEIGH!!!!”

 

Running faster than the eye could see, a figure flew into the air, diving into the sea below to rescue The young Marine.

 

 

 

 


	16. Cold Front Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape is not good. It is illegal. Don't do it.

Smoker hopped out of the shower. After drying his hair and putting on his nightclothes he headed to his room. There, by his bed, was a warm cup of tea on the nightstand. He smiled. Silya, the marine-lady who made his bed and tidied his clothes always made sure to leave him a cup of tea, or arm milk with honey. He felt she was treating him as though he was a child a bit, but it was thoughtful and tasty in the end.

 

With a loud sigh, he flopped onto the bed. The candle's golden glow was a bit dark for reading, but he opened up his current endeavor to the bookmarked page anyways. He began reading from the place he left off, at the part where the heroine was kidnapped by some wicked persons of mystery. He casually let his arm out over the side of the bed. Reaching about, he got a handle on the tea cup. He brought it up and over and began to sip on it as he read.

 

Meanwhile, Curly and Chuck were down the hall, snickering to themselves. "Chuck chuck, hahahaha!" Curly giggled. 

"What?"

"Can ye belev eit? Tha supid Smokaur gone dink de tea! Hahahaha!" Aokiji came into curly's face. "What tea?" Curlys face turned white. In one hand, the Admiral was holding Chuck by the neck. In the other, was the bottle of Parasiliame. The man had an expression of innocent wondering on his face, but even stupid little Curly knew better than to think that it was anything other than a feigned innocence.

 

That night, Chuck and Curly's names mysteriously dissappeared off the rosters, as did the men from the ship themselves. With the moon high, Aokiji put down the bottle of scandelous pills and headed for Smoker's room. 

 

The book "A Tale Of Taoponia" was on the floor. Smoker had never even made it to the bottom of the page. The pills, dissolving menacingly into the tea had put him into an odd sort of state. His lids were heavy, and the room seemed to him dancing. He could hear harps and rivers and felt warm all over. In fact, he felt  _really_ warm. Escpecially  when it came to the region of his crotch. If Smoker was in the right mind to think, he'd've compared it to molten lava, or warm honey. 

Aokiji cautiously opened the door. Lying in bed in some oddly dainty manner was Smoker. One arm was draped over his chest, the other bent, with his hand going into his hair. He looked about lazily, not seeming to notice Aokiji's entrance. He began to turn a abit whilst moaning.

Sauntering up to the bed, Aokiji lent a leg over Smoker. He smiled down on him gently. "Now what have those petty little bugs done to you? You're all cute." Smoker, being the brawny man his is, would not have appreciated such a statement. But he was in no way of mind to protest. Aokiji was thinking about how  _maybe_ it was a bad idea. That maybe because Smoker was in a high of some sorts, that it might be  _rape,_ and not of  _consent._ But he wasn't feeling patient, or particularly nice,  _or_ particularly in way of following the law. So he made up his mind to be the bad guy, and began taking off clothes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna put in here, that yes, Aokiji is hot, but that doesn't make rape ok. At least not in real life. Don't do it, it's illegal.
> 
> Hotness will not excuse you.
> 
> Just ask Ted Bundy


	17. Sinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup so.... Coronavirus got me stuck with a lot of free time do look forward to a ton more updates for this fic and my other ones.
> 
>  
> 
> Over 100 people in my tiny little City have it now! Wish I could draw some art for this, but my tablet pen broke! 
> 
> Just putting it out there, but if anyone could donate some money over PayPal, once I got enough, I'll draw you are for how ever much you gave! (Cus I'm in the house all day with nothing to do)
> 
> Hope you all continue to enjoy the chapters.  
> So many rare pairs in this thing.

Koby had begun to lose consciousness. He could see Raleigh diving into the sea to save him, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. In fact, he wasn't sure of anything. His head was fuzzy from lack of air. He wanted to let go ........

 

It was at that moment that strong arms wrapped around his waist from the side. He felt the great force of the oceans waves pressing down on his face as he was seemingly flown upwards. He barely had the time to wonder if people had the capability to swim so fast and straight in stormy seas.

 

He then fainted, and his lungs would not withhold their plea for air any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short this time. Typing on the phone is absolute death. See ya soon!


	18. The Endaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh yea Rayleigh fighting giant sea kings
> 
> Also, I’m so happy I’ve got interneeeeeeeeeeeet!

Rayleigh wasn’t sure what to do. They were on the surface, but it was too late. Koby had already taken in water. Before him stood a massive sea king. The one that guarded the island Gildread. It was quite possibly the strongest and largest sea king in the world. It was faster than a whip, cunning, and could use all the Haki that Rayleigh could. It also had Conquerers Haki, and, (Rayleigh guessed) a kind of unique Haki that he had never heard of before. 

The great, winding sea-snake, looking more like a Dragon than anything coiled up at the end and launched itself from the waves. Rayleigh threw Koby over his head as it came crashing down. As the pink haired boy sailed unconscious through the air, Rayleigh was swept beneath to fight the beast alone.

Rayleigh was sharply aware that Koby’s evaluation of his own health was very wrong. He had broken many bones, and punctured things that were never meant to have holes in the ship wreck a few weeks earlier. If he didn’t make it out of the water in time, Koby would slam into the ground with a force that might well kill him. 

With the sombering thought of a possible impending death in mind, Rayleigh fought as fast and hard as he could. Punching and kicking, he sent water flying like whips. As the water whips lashed the sea king, they drew blood. Rayleigh wished he could get rid of the winding snake-like dragon creature once and for all, but the time for that could only be spent on saving Koby.

He flung himself from the dark and stormy seas to the shore. He just barely caught Koby in the time needed to slow the descent. Koby threw his head back, and the great sea king roared in frustration behind them. Rayleigh looked back. He usually used the animal as a sparring partner, laughing all the while. But this time was different. Now, he could only see it as a demonic creature, that was wild and dangerous. He looked back to the boy in his arms, and wondered about how things would turn out when Koby woke up again. Blood fell from his lips in a thin line. Something on the inside had opened up again. Dark shadows cast over Rayleigh face, and he stood up to begin the trip back up to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Rayleigh's name is spelled Rayliegh for the beginning. I apologize.  
> Alo, I spell Koby with a K because it's the correct spelling, even if it's not popular.  
> Also, this is my first fanfiction, please be soft with me ;3 (Critisism is welcome though)  
> Please be warned things get rather steamy here. =3=*


End file.
